Life of wwe John cena daugther : allison Shayla cena
by RandyOrtonxWifexx
Summary: john and his ex wife liz have been aruging over there four year old daughter allison Shayla cena liz give john ally what will happen during the way . John / trish ; John / OC / John / Mickie !
1. Chapter 1

**so if you liked wwe princess im re-writing it because if you read the first one my grammar and stuff sucked like really and i got ideas and i changed the summary . **

* * *

john was sitting in his mansion paul ( triple H) finally gave him some time off he needed it he was glad to be the champ again this past year has been rough he been fighting for custody of his and his ex wife liz 4 year old daughter who he try and spend as much time as he can with her which isnt alot because he's always on the rode and the rode is not a good life for a four year old yeah paul and Stephanie three kids, and his close friends kelly and randy daughter who's four like ally be walking around the area but they were use to it he was scared it would effect ally she come to the shows when they go to boston she enjoyed it when she was there but he didnt know if she'll like it for good only being able to sleep in her own room only for two nights then back on the rode but he'll be damned if he let liz new boyfriend Will raise his daughter his phone started to ring he saw it was sam he knew it was ally

" hello " he said

" daddy " he heard alison she sounded sad he sat up straight on the coach

" you okay princess " he asked her

" daddy i wanna be with you " she said softly " you off work " she asked him he knew she wanted him to come get her he signed

" ima grab uncle randy , auntie kelly , and madison and we'll be on our way " he said putting on shoes and grabbing his keys getting into his car driving to randy and kelly house which wasnt far when him and lix got a divorced he let her have there old house in boston and he moved to tampa were kelly , and randy stayed

" baby let me talk to your mommy " he said

" what john " he heard liz say she sounded like she just woke up he looked at the clock it was night time

" im coming to get ally " he said

" like hell you are " she said looking at ally wondering why she called john who backed away from her mother

" yeah ok watch me " he said hanging up in her face yeah they didnt end in good terms they both know if they didnt have ally they wouldnt have no type contact . he pulled up at the orton household he knocked on the door

" who at me door " he heard madison he laughed

" uncle john " he said and the door opened and he saw the little blonde headed girl with blue eyes looking up at him

" how may i help you uncle john " she asked him

" were mommy and daddy " he asked as he walked in the house and right when he said that kelly and randy was infront of john kelly looked at john weird

" john what are you doing here at this time of night " she asked him

" well , im going to boston and wanted to know do you three wanna tag along " he asked madison eyes lit up she know what that ment she got to see her bestfriend allison cena she nodded " i wanna go " she said standing next to john kelly and randy nodded and they all made there way to boston

* * *

" ally , you father dont care about you he barley come see you " liz told her daughter

" he do to love me " she said crossing her arms around her chest and tears was running down her chubby pink cheeks liz grabbed her daughter hands

" will is more a father to you then john " she said she've been trying to convince her daughter will was her new daddy but she wasnt playing around with it

" HE NOT MY DADDY" she yelled at her mother stomping her feet will had enough of this he got down to her level

" Look , you will not be shouting in this house you got it " he asked her she was looking past him

" look me in my eyes " he told her her blue ones didnt meet his and he started to get angry with the four year old he looked at his girlfriend

" she wanna live with john , let her she'll realize and wanna come back " he said lix thought about it thats all ally wine about is house she wanna move in with her daddy or how much she missed her daddy , so why not " okay ally you can stay with your daddy " she said a smile creeped on the girl face showing her dimples that she got from john

" go pack your stuff " she said which ally happy ran to her room and did she dialed randy number to hear form john so called bestfriend kelly she think they sleep together still so

" ugh , he's bring you " she said kelly rolled her eyes

" ha funny same thing i said when he brought you home from the pet shop " she said liz did a fake laugh

" you were always a funny little bitch " she said

" ha we will see who's a bitch when i beat your" she got cut off by john taking the phone

" what " he said

" you can have her " she said

" what " he asked not sure if he heard her right

" allison you can have her i try to tell her you dont care about her but she dont listen she just wanna live with you so thats what she can get "

" you told her i didnt care for her " he growled which earned a laugh from him which pissed him off more " you know what just call me and i'll make sure her and her stuff is outside " she said hanging up

" bitch " he mumbled

" so what she say " randy asked looking at his bestfriend

" she giving her to me he gone let me take her " he said excited madison heard and smiled

" yay " she said

**3 hours later : **john pulled up in his old drive way honking the horn he saw allison come out side with a book bag and her talking plush john cena doll her brunette hair half of it was up and the other half was down she had white shorts on and a john cena jersey she smiled when she saw her daddy pull up in his truck he got out the car she ran to him giggling he picked her up and gave her kisses

" you grew up on me stinka " he said she giggled

" i big girl now " she said smiling he smiled back at her " i live with you now " she said he nodded

" yeah i know i cant wait " he said kissing her she laughed he put her down and ruffled her hair a little liz came out with her suitcases she bent down and gave the little girl a hug and told her to be good and they left

" i missed you ally " madison said hugging her bestfriend

" i miss you too " she said smiling at her bestfriend


	2. Chapter 2

it was sunday night and john was carrying a sleeping ally who refused to get up so he had to carry her and there bags for the week he heard somebody call his name he turned around and saw his good friend ' Trish he smiled at her she smiled and looked at the little girl she gasped

" omg is this little ally " she asked he laughed at her excitement he nodded she looked in awe

" so how's you and liz " she asked him as they walked through to there line

" me and liz split two years ago " he said trish was kinda happy but she felt pitty for him

" im sorry " she said he smiled at her

" it's okay , " he said " so you coming back " he asked her she smiled

" no just going to be travelling for a while i need a time off " she said he nodded at her

" so she's with you for how long or she live with you " she asked

" she live with me now liz finally stop fighting and let me have her " he said trish smiled john was such a great father they got to the line and there were going to have to go through the metal detectors he had to wake ally up he sat her down

" daddy i sleepy " she wined stomping her feet a little which made him chuckled

" i know baby but dont you wanna see kaylie " he asked knowing his daughter been asking about the diva for a while she nodded her head " then we need to take off our shoes and jackets " he said taking off her little shoes and jacket putting it in the bin and walked through the detectors and he helped her put her things back on

" trishy" she said when she saw trish behind her daddy she smiled

" hey ally you got big on me " she said ally giggled and nodded

* * *

Madison , murphy who was five Aurora who's seven and ally were all in pauls office playing dolls madison looked at her " cousins" and she had a smirk on her face " guys you know what we should do " she said smiling they all looked at her

" we should go mess with goat face " she said they all smiled thats one thing they all loved was getting on the stars nerves and play tricks on them they all nodded and left pauls office and went to find daniel they walked around and saw him and kane talking at the table they sat at the table with evil smiles on there face daniel sigh he this kids always messed with him when they all got together , ally and madison were worst

" hey goat face " ally said which made the other three giggle and kane

" why won't you leave me alone " he said

" why wont you leave me alone " they all said mocking him

" stop "

" stop "

" i eat booty "

" you eat booty " they said giggling he growled and got up to leave just so they can follow him

" stop following me "

" stop following me " ally said

" im going to tell your fathers "

" im going to tell your fathers " aurora said

" daniel its time for your match " a member in the back said he smiled and nodded

" bye goat face " they all said at the same time which made him growl they laughed

" so now what " murphy said as they all sat on the crates

" we can prank people " aurora said

" yeah but who " ally said they all sat there thinking when a diva came up to the four little girls

" hey girls " she said smiling

" hey kaylie " they said smiling at her kaylie was 28 she had brown hair , she stood about 5'3 and she had green eyes she was beautiful she had on her pink ring outfit

" what you girls up to " she asked hopping on one of the creates looking at the young girls

" nothing much " madison said and the girls nodded kaylie laughed

" come on i know you four better then that " she said smiling she help some of there pranks it was fun so call her a big kid

" we trying to see who we wanna pull a prank on " Murphy said

" diva or superstar " she asked she had a couple people in mind

" i wanna do a diva " aurora said they nodded

" ok so we got rosa , Candace , and victora " she said the girls thought for a moment

" candace she keep flirting with my daddy " ally said the girls nodded

" cadance it is " madison said kaylie laughed at the girls kaylie sister came over eve

" come on we against the bellas " she said kaylie nodded and hopped off the creat she looked at the girls

" good luck " she said winking at them they smiled " you too " they said as she walked away with her sister

they all hopped off the create and went into the divas lockerroom to find nobody in there they went in Candace locker and got her shirt she was wearing tonight and drew all over it they giggled and put it back and walked out .

* * *

they all were watching raw in paul office who was now in there doing paper work they heard screaming they all smiled at eachother paul looked up

" what is going on out there " he said and the door flew open and it was a pissed off candace she walked to the girls

" you little brats , this shirt cost a lot of money " she yelled and all the girls had smirks on there face it was ally turn to talk

" im sorry miss candace we were in here all day , and you was going to wear that to date my daddy thats horrible " she said and the other three giggles paul shook his head he knew the four girls together was trouble he stood up

" candace we dont have proof they did it or not but were sorry it happened during the show " he said she left he turned to the girls

" girls what did we tell you about pranking people " he said

" sorry uncle paul but we were bored and she was going on a date with uncle john " madison said and the other girls nodded

" girls be careful " he said they smiled and nodded

" but that was a good one " he said and they all started laughing .

**well arent they some trouble makers =] review . **


	3. Chapter 3

" daddy " he heard ally scream he walked out the bathroom to see her glaring at him

" yes princess " he said in a baby voice to make her bad even more she rolled her blue eyes

" i dont like her " she screeched he rolled his eyes going back to the bathroom to get fixed up for his date with Candace he had a talk with ally and the girls about pranking candace and her made them say sorry which they refused

" your being over dramatic , i like her " he said walking out the bathroom he stood in front of his daughter " how i look" he asked she just stared at him

" turn around " she said looking up at him he looked up and turned around slowly and faced his daughter again who eyebrows were raised " tacky " she said he chuckled and kissed her nose it was a knock on the door it must been randy with madison he opened the door and his god daughter was standing there with her bag and her curls going wild she glared at him to he smiled at the little girl " heey madison " he said grabbing her nose she swatted his hand away " hey uncle john " she said bitterly and moved her neck while she said it he chuckled " well you can join the poutty club with your cousin " he said she made a face at him before walking in sitting next to her bestfriend

" so ally not you biggest fan either " randy asked knowing his daughter his not her uncle john biggest fan at the moment

" nope , she'll get over it though hopefully i can get candace and ally to get along ally need a mother figure " he said randy nodded understanding were his friend

" good luck with that " he said leaving for his date with kelly john closed the door to find the girl whispering to eachother he sat on the table across from the girl

" okay talk to me " he said looking at the two most important girls in life

" i dont like her ! and she dont like me she made it clear and you just dont care " ally said

" i do care , ally and im sure she'll like you " he said

" plus there's lot of pretty divas you can date but you rather date the girl been pasted around the locker room " she said his eyes widen

" were did you learn that from " he asked her

" cody said it " she said shrugging like it was no big deal

" never say that again " he warned her she nodded

" uncle john why wont you date somebody else " madison said

" like who " he asked interested who he think the girls think he should date there was a knock on the door he went to go get it and it was kaylie and Candace he smiled at them both

" come in , me and the girls were just talking " he said kaylie smiled and Candace just nodded her head they walked were the girls was seated

" KAYLIE " allison said

" yes that would be cute uncle john " madison said

" look at her she's pretty , funny , and we like her " ally said glaring at candace who rolled her eyes kaylie turned red hot she had the biggest crush on john for years

" thank you girls " she said sitting down next to the girls

" well have fun you three " he said

" i would say the same " madison said john gave her the ' dont start look ' which made her look down at her hands that were on her lap with a small smirk on her face

" i have to go get my jacket then we can leave " he said to candace and she nodded and sat down

" he's never going to find that jacket i hid it " ally whispered

" wow you look pretty " ally said which made candace smile and look at her self

" pretty ugly " madison said and her and ally started laughing kaylie bit her lip trying not to laugh

" girls be nice " she said with a smile

" who did your makeup a three year old " ally asked

" like really " madison added

" ok i found it it was under the bed " john said coming in

" night girls dont wait up " he said leaving with candace they all started laughing

" i cant stand her " ally said

* * *

ally eyes woken up and she turned to see her bestfriend next to her sleep on the other end of the coach her , madison , and kaylie were watching movies all night and they must feel asleep she saw candance come out with her daddy t-shirt ally glared at her

" i really dont like you " she said

" i dont like you either " candace said rolling her eyes making her way to the little girl " but your daddy i like when me and him get serious bye bye ally you'll be catching first flight to boston with your mother and her low down boyfriend " she said smirking proud of herself for telling off a 5 year old ally smirked and nodded and got up and acted like she was going to drink the jucie in the cup from last night instead she threw it and Candace face which she started screaming and madison shot up too see candace with juice running down her face and a smiling ally john ran out

" john look what she did to me , i told her goodmorning and she did this to me " she said rushing to his side

" ally " he growled at her his daughter was out of hand

" thats a lie daddy , she said when you and her get serious she was going to ship me back boston with my momma and her low life boyfriend " she screamed at her daddy

" allie stop with the lies already i know you dont like her but deal with it " he yelled at her she screamed and started to stomp her feet

" this is not fair i wanna go back with my mommy i hate you " she screamed stomping to the bathroom slamming and locking the door john looked hurt the words that came out his daughter mouth really hurted him madison ran to the bathroom door

" ally let me in " she said and she opened it for only madison and slammed it shut again locking it .

**sorry it been a while "/ but yeah i had writer block and i was like hey why not have john have a girlfriend everyone hates ! like it or no ? do you think she should go back to her mom or just start traveling with randy , kelly , and madison for a while ? REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

ally and madison was sitting on the coach ally still had tears rolling down her face as she looked at the wall

" ally im sorry " he said ally leaned over to madison whispering in her ear

" she said she wanna travel with me , daddy , and mommy " madison said john closed his eyes he sighed she wasnt going to talk to him they been doing this for hours he nodded

" pack your bag while i call " he said softly

* * *

kaylie heard what Candace did and she was going to confront her the girl was in the make up seat telling the bellas how her date was with john kaylie rolled her eyes  
" candace how old are you like 30" she asked which made her gasp " and your proud you made a little girl cry you deserved that juice in your face " she said

" whatever " she said

" your a bitch , " kaylie said candace got in

" you wanna say that to my face " candace said getting up

" your a bitch " she said and she her cheek sting on her left cheek candance just smacked her they knew it was about to go down she punched her right in the face making her fall she grabbed her hair and start slamming it to the wall ally and madison was watching with smiles on there faces and john can in and pulled kaylie off candace

" whats going on " he asked

" she came and checked me about ally " candace said wiping the blood from her cut on her cheek

" why " john asked looking down at kaylie who was still in his arms knowing she'll attack candace again

" who sit there and confront a five year old "

" ally just dont like her she got everybody think it " he said rolling his eyes " she's a good actor she's just trying to get rid of candace " he said kaylie shook her head and pushed him away from her and looked him in the eyes

" really , " she said he nodded

" daddy i didnt lie " ally finally spoke to her daddy

" ally cut with the games , " he said ally feelings was hurt why her daddy didnt believe her

" you said you'll alway hear my side you never did " she said " THIS NOT FAIR" she screamed throwing the makeup off the makeup table

" ally marie stop now " he screamed she stormed out the room

" wow john " she said going after ally

* * *

ally was sitting on a crate crying then she saw her bestfriend and kaylie come down the hall way kaylie pulled her into a hug

" why ... wont ... he ... believe ... me " she cried kaylie rubbed circles on her back

" he's just blind we'll let him see her real colors i promise " madison said

* * *

**im sorry im running out of ideas please help me im at a writers block** !


End file.
